cinemorgue_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ewan McGregor
Ewan McGregor (Born: March 31, 1974) Film Deaths *The Burning Man (1998) Malus: Burned to death inside a giant statue after the villagers set it on fire. *Holes (2003) Sheriff: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Natalie Portman as the prisoners look on in interest. His body is seen when Portman kisses his forehead as a part of her outlaw legacy. *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith (2005) Kenobi: Although he survives the film, there's an alternate ending where he is stabbed from behind by Hayden Christensen at the end of a lightsaber fight. His body is later kicked down near the edge of the lava. *Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi (2005 Revamp) "Ben" Kenobi: In the 2005 ending of the film, the spirit of Alec Guinness decides to become younger like Hayden Christensen and instead turned into the spirit of McGregor. *The Island (2005) Six-Echo/Tom Lincoln: Playing a dual role as the clone "Lincoln Six-Scho" and the original "Tom Lincoln", "Tom" is shot in the chest by Djimon Hounsou, after the clone puts his ID bracelet on "Tom" so the original would be mistaken for the clone. His body is shown in the morgue later on when the doctors discover the switch. (The clone survives the movie.) *Angels and Demons (2009) Patrick McKenna: Commits suicide by setting himself on fire after his part in the conspiracy is exposed. *Payday Part 1 (2012) Houston: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Liam Neeson in the warehouse; we hear the shot after the camera pulls in to a close-up of Liam after severely bleeding from gunshot wound to the stomach by Erin Richards and in the chest by Michael Chiklis. *Star Wars III: Rise Of The Sith (2014) Kenobi: Becomes one with the force in between timelines, his death is mentioned when Hayden Christensen confronts "Darth Maul" (played by Ray Park and voiced by Sam Wither) in a final battle. He later reappears as a spirit alongside the other dead comrades. *God of War Part 2 (2015) Theseus: Head slammed ten times with a door by his cousin Bruce Willis after having been impaled with his own weapon at the end of a fight. *Alternate Naruto Story Part 6 (2016) Yagura: Playing the voice of the three tail jinchuriki, "Yagura" dies, along with other jinchurikis, when the three tails (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is extracted from him by "Hagoromo Otsutsuki" (voiced by Kurt Russell. He also dies talking with "Roshi" (voiced by Ian McKellen). He later comes back to life when "Naruto" (voiced by Chris Pine) and "Kurama" (voiced by Dan Stevens) destroy "Hagoromo"'s power core and free the tailed beasts. *The Death Of Batman (2017-2018) James Gordon: Dies of blood loss after being stabbed several times by John Glover while Helena Bonham Carter, Martin Starr, Mark Hamill, and Mark Strong look on in joy. He dies talking to Kevin Conroy. (However, he survives in reality). Video Game Deaths *Star Wars VR (2013) Kenobi (voice and portrayal): Killed in a explosion, when an enemy walker shoots a fuel pod and while Ewan was using the force to hold off the explosion so the others can escape. However, his death was not in vain as the explosion manage to weaken the Empire and it gave his adopted younger brother Hayden Christensen a chance to stop them. Short Film Deaths *Spider-Man: Negative Zone (2014) Li/Mister Negative: Blown up by the negative energy when he is thrown into the negative zone by Levi Miller. Category:Death by stabbing Category:Death by blood loss Category:Death by burning Category:Death by suicide Category:Death by explodeing Category:Death by shooting